Secco
|cod = Incinerated via combustible garbage truck |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |race = |nation = Italian |hair = |eyes = Blue ( ) |color = |movie = |food = Sugar cubes''Chapter 554: "Green Day" and "Oasis" (1)'' |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |occupation = Diavolo's Guard |affiliation = Diavolo Cioccolata |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Chapter 552 Pronto! On the Line (2) Chapter 553 Destination Rome: The Coliseum |mangafinal = Chapter 567 "Green Day" and "Oasis" (14) |animedebut = |gamedebut = Vento Aureo (PS2) |seiyuu = Takayasu Usui (PS2 game) Hiro Shimono (All Star Battle) |voiceactor = }} is a minor antagonist featured in Vento Aureo. As a member of Passione and the Boss' Guard Squad, Secco is dispatched along his master Cioccolata near Rome in order to kill Team Bucciarati. He subsequently battles Bruno Bucciarati personally in the streets of Rome. Secco is a Stand User, and wears his Oasis as a suit to fight in person. Appearance Little is known of Secco's appearance as he constantly wears his Stand Oasis over him, only revealing his athletic build and crooked teeth. Personality Very little is known about Secco, as not even the boss was able to find concrete information regarding his past. Apparently he was once a patient of Cioccolata, but sharing Cioccolata's warped mind and thoughts of spreading suffering, they formed a partnership. Secco obeys him as if he were a pet. When he was first introduced, Secco appeared to be greatly unintelligent, making various noises and gestures to communicate rather than words. Cioccolata sends him to film people's expressions as they die while he tortures them with his Green Day and occasionally rubs Secco's head for doing a good job, and rewards him with sugar cubes. However, Secco's actual personality appears to be far from that of a loyal dog. He completely changes when he hears about Cioccolata's death, claiming that the only reason he listened to Cioccolata was because he was smart, gave him candy, had money, and because Secco believed he was strong. Secco goes on to claim that he no longer needs Cioccolata, calling him weak and spitting on the camera he originally used to film Cioccolata's victims. Subsequently, he demonstrates a higher intellect and understanding, showing a very curious and malevolent attitude as well as an ability to speak at length and analyze. He's also prideful of his abilities, being insulted by Bucciarati's rough imitation of them while they were racing towards Jean Pierre Polnareff's location in Rome. Abilities Oasis is a suit like Stand granting him physical strength beyond human limits and the ability to liquify inorganic objects. Hearing: Due to his habit of swimming underground, Secco developed a keen sense of hearing in order to locate his targets while underground. With this, he's able to determine the general location of a person from afar, and his precision increases the closer he is to his target. History Background Secco was once one of Cioccolata's victims for his morbid desires to see his patients die slowly and painfully. He somehow is spared and becomes the mad doctor's loyal sidekick. Eventually, they were recruited into Passione, and both received Stands. Vento Aureo (2001) Secco and Cioccolata were deployed by the Boss as a last resort to intercept Team Bucciarati in Rome and eliminate them. First attacking Guido Mista and Bucciarati, Secco proved to be a far more powerful opponent than Bucciarati earlier believed, and eventually is fought by him alone. Upon him discovering that Bucciarati's body was not affected by Cioccolata's Green Day, he instantly demanded to know the reason behind it, believing he could use it to defeat the boss. Secco demonstrates his ability to attack faster than even Sticky Fingers, using the ground to amplify the momentum behind his punches (mentioned by Bucciarati to be akin to a wrestler using the ropes of the ring). Secco heavily damages his target before noticing the traitor's third party ally in the Colosseum. He continues to assault Bucciarati with the plan to kill the unknown individual afterward, but Bucciarati escapes underground using his zippers. Angered at him for stealing his "special moves", Secco gives chase. After forcing Bucciarati above ground, he moves in to finish him off. However, Sticky Fingers punches a nearby tire, and resulting pop deafeningly bursts Secco's eardrums (along with Bucciarati's own), rendering his tracking abilities useless. He then becomes disoriented and fearful to the point of taking a boy hostage. However, the boy was revealed to be Doppio, who is unfazed by Secco and Bucciarati's battle. Bucciarati uses Sticky Fingers to hit both of them, using his ability to punch through Doppio without hurting him and putting a zipper on Secco, keeping his arm stuck to his chest. Secco panics to take it off, then trips into a combustible garbage truck (mirroring Cioccolata's earlier fate). Chapters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Video Games Vento Aureo (PS2) Secco appears as the enemy faced in Chapters 17 and 19. During Chapter 17, the player takes control of Mista and needs to reach the stage exit point. Mista must not stop moving at any given point during the chapter or will begin taking continuous damage from Green Day. Secco will appear at fixed points on the stage to attack the player with dive and sliding attacks, and though the player can temporarily stun him by hitting or shooting him, he cannot be defeated as he has no health bar, leaving the only method of winning being reaching the exit ramp. One of Secco's most powerful abilities involves him grabbing Mista and dragging him into the floor or wall he came out of, before throwing him out at certain points and setting him back. Secco is not faced again until Chapter 19, with the player taking control of Bucciarati, the fight is set in front of the Coliseum in Rome. For much of the fight, Secco will be partially submerged underground, either flinging 'mud' or diving at Bucciarati to deal damage, punching him when he gets too close. Secco can also leave liquefied concrete on the ground to trap the player, hitting Bucciarati if caught. He also uses his own form of an attack barrage or Stand Shoot, where he dives through the ground with a sliding kick and starts to rapidly punch the player when they're in the air if they get caught not unlike a power-type Stand, dealing massive damage. Secco also spits mud into the air, which then rains back down as solid spikes in an area-of-effect attack that can deal anywhere between small to very large amounts of damage to Bucciarati, depending on where he is within range. Secret Factors Chapter 17 # Mista must Stand Shoot Secco. (Value of 4) # Mista must shoot the two boxes at the base of the garbage pile near at the beginning of the stage. This will open up a shortcut ramp. This Secret Factor can be lost if Secco destroys the boxes first, either by hitting them directly or knocking Mista into them. (Value of 2) # Mista must shoot the billboard in front of the set of stairs to open up another shortcut through the level. This Secret Factor can be lost if Secco destroys the billboard first, either by hitting it directly or knocking Mista into it. (Value of 2) # Mista must shoot the broken railing across a gap from midway up a set of stairs, opening up a third shortcut. If the route provided by the billboard shortcut has already been traveled, the railing can be hit with melee. This Secret Factor can be lost if Secco destroys the railing first, either by hitting it directly or knocking Mista into it. (Value of 2) Chapter 19 # Bucciarati must stand still when Secco dives into the ground. Doing so will confuse him and force him to come up and look for Bucciarati, leaving him vulnerable. Bucciarati must then Stand Shoot Secco. (Value of 3) # Bucciarati must attack one of the three cars until one of their tires pop. Doing so will make the screen adopt a radial blur for an instant. (Value of 2) # Bucciarati must pop another tire while Secco is underground. This will activate a cutscene of Secco writhing in pain from his eardrums bursting. (Value of 5) All Star Battle (PS3) Secco appears as a stage hazard in the Coliseum Stage. If one of the players is thrown into the hazard activation area, Secco will dive from Cioccolata's helicopter and liquefy five different spots on the map. Any fighter caught in the bubbling mud spots will take damage in short intervals, stunlocking them and leaving them vulnerable to their opponent until they've taken enough damage. Gallery Seccofirstcolour.png|Secco's first appearance petmaster.jpg|"Good! Good! Good! Good! Good! Good! Good! Good!" SeccoTrueColors.PNG|Revealing his true colors SeccoUndergroundPunch.PNG|Using echolocation to hunt down Bucciarati Seccoeardrums.png|Secco's eardrums being destroyed SeccoRunOver.jpg|A confused and deaf Secco gets his leg run over Doppiohostage.png|Desperate, Secco takes Doppio hostage Seccodeath.png|Secco's defeat References Site Navigation Category:Diavolo's Guard Squad Category:Part 5 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Passione Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Deceased Characters from Part 5 Category:Part 5 Antagonists